


Who is the Demon vice commander’s wife?

by kmyst



Category: Gintama
Genre: Begging, Bottom Gintoki, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gin-chan is a stray cat you can’t change my mind, Handcuffs, Heavy Fluff, HijiGin, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Love Bites, M/M, Mature rate for future chapter, Nipple Play, Okita try to annoy Hijikata as always, Possessive Hijikata, Protective Hijikata, Sasaki the detective, Top Hijikata, Wall Sex, jealous Hijikata, yes hijigin is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmyst/pseuds/kmyst
Summary: After the clash with the Shinsengumi that night, Sasaki Isaburo ordered Mimawarigumi to investigate the Shinsengumi for more information and then they found that Hijikata Toshirou is married.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 54
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my fiction that translates from Thai to English. If there anything wrong please suggest kindly😂.  
> I just need more hijigin in ao3 that is all lol.

  
After the clash with the Shinsengumi that night, Sasaki Isaburo ordered Mimawarigumi to investigate the Shinsengumi for more information.

The commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, and the demon vice commander, Hijikata Toshirou.

Hijikata Toshirou was unsurprisingly their first priority for their investigation.

That sharp deep blue eyes reflecting the gleaming moonlight, the body covered in blood and bullet marks, yet still wielding the sword in his hand. A reckless battle as fierce as a demon liked what he had been called.

The investigation went on smoothly.

The information of the commander of the Shinsengumi group was truly obvious. He was Shimura Otae's gorilla stocker. With this intense love,even if he was thrown into the sky and hit the cliff and then fell into a deep abyss, he would still have the courage to climb up and go after this woman again and again. But if asked whether this woman is a weakness of this man or not.

From her terrifying physical strength to her badly cooking skills… we better called her as a reinforcement.

As for the story of Okita Sougo, this person was truly scary. Even though he was just a young boy, it was revealed that he was the genius when it came to the sword and he was the one that always tried to assassinate Hijikata Toshirou as if it is his favorite habit.

And finally, Hijikata Toshiro,he was a real workaholic with high self-discipline which extended to the discipline in the Shinsengumi, if any of them violate the rules, they will be punished.

He was also an extremely heavy smoker, and during the secular campaign of reducing cigarettes, he had a history of going into outer space looking for cigarettes. And his favorite food is mayonnaise. Some people said that he was an Otaku too, which seems unreliable, but must be recorded…

The last thing they found out was the relationship status of this person.

He is married.

Even the person who received the information looked through it and repeated numerous times . However,that status wasn’t a mistake.

The Shinsengumi's demon vice commander was actually married.

"Is he married?" Sasaki even raised his head from the screen of his phone as he listened to the report at this point.

"Yes." The light-gray eyes open slightly wider, surprised at the information he just received. He put down his cell phone. Both hands were intertwined on the new wooden table.

"I can't imagine someone like that man getting married at all. Who is his wife? " That is a question the scouts were curious too. As from the source, it is only known that this person was married, somehow as if it had been kept as a secret.

“Sir,would you like me to investigate this case further?” He shaked his head and got up from his chair. His hand was picking up mobile phone automatically.

"It's alright. I will take care of it myself." Sasaki walked out of the office.

The dark blue-haired girl followed him, biting a large donut in her hand.

"Isaburo, why did you want to know about that man’s relationship so much?"

"It's kind of suspicious, isn't it?" He said with a clam expression.

Nobume didn't say anything. Seeing that, Sasaki lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Today,you can go back to rest. I'll buy some sweets back for you. ” The young girl nodded in response,there was a slight sparkling in her eyes that was hard to notice and then walking off in another direction.

Now he was at the building opposite to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Normally,he wouldn’t take this kind of job,but this can be considered as changing the screen.

At that moment, a figure of a silver-haired man riding an old motorcycle was parked in front of the entrance. Silver perm hair, black shirt with the red rim and a carelessly worn white kimono. That is Sakata Gintoki, the owner of the Yorozuya that he recently hired.

Thinking about that time, even though he had successfully completed his request, he had slightly exceeded his duties. Like going to cooperate to help hostages moreover it seemed like he wasn't fond of interacting by e-mail, and at that time, he'd been caught by the Demon Chief and taken to the car.

Thus, why would the one ,who was likely to have been arrested, arrive in front of the Shinsengumi office by himself. Immediately, the silver haired man got out and turned to talk to the gatekeepers.

The stance of the Shinsengumi police, who normally have a brutal face, was politely greeting. The odd job waving his hand in a carefree gesture and then entering the shinsengumi headquarters as if coming back to his home.

It looked like Sakata Gintoki was somehow related to the Shinsengumi as he once thought and he kind of received a lot of their respect.

From then almost half of the day had passed. The sun began to leave from the highest level above the sky.

The silver-haired samurai finally walked out. Behind him, a black-haired man followed out.

Hijikata Toshirou was still in the Shinsengumi uniform, holding a cigarette by his mouth with an annoyed expression on his face.

The black eyebrows furrowed tightly and there are bags under his tired eyes as if he hadn't slept for several days, the silver-haired man turned around, his hand pulled the other's cigarette into his hand, the face lit up with a naughty smile.

They said something to each other that he couldn’t hear. Then Gintoki took the cigarette to his mouth before spewing smoke on the Shinsengumi Vice commander's face.

That caused the vice chief to pause.

The Shinsengumi police officers who were guarding the gates turned their gazes to other sides. The silver-haired man laughed jokingly, throwing a cigarette on the ground, stepping out of the soft sparks.

The index finger poked between the eyebrows of the other a few times before saying something with a little smile. And then riding the motorcycle back.

Hijikata just stood there, his expression relaxed.

When the silver-haired samurai disappeared from the view, he turned around and walked back into the Shinsengumi quarters.

Sasaki looked at that situation blankly.

He was unsure of the conclusion that he had come to, turning his gaze back to his phone. Fingers pressing on the button searched for the contact.

As the name of 'Gintan' appeared on the screen , his gray eyes narrowed slightly.

The contact was still there, but he couldn’t know if that person had broken the second phone that he gave to or not. Immediately, his fingers pressed to create the new message.

'Gintan,I have a new request (*´∇｀*)

If convenient, please send a message back ヽ (￣д￣;) ノ = 3 = 3 = 3 '

Not long afterward, the phone in his hand trembled in response, causing the gray eyebrows to slightly rise.

Usually, the silver-haired samurai wouldn’t reply, he thought and pressed on the messages that were sent back.

'Gin-chan is not here right now! (^ ○ ^)

this phone belongs to Kagura-chan, the queen of Kabuki district (^ - ^) v '

He looked at the message for a moment.

Who is Kagura? One of the employees of his shop?

This might be a good opportunity to get some more information. He typed in the reply.

'Is that so? Kinda sad (´ ° ̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω ° ̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ ｀)

Where did he go,Kagura-chan? Will he come back soon? '

The message was quickly sent back again.

'Gin-chan said the we shouldn't share personal information with mailfriend(￣∇￣).

If you wanna hire us, you can type it here!

we can do everything that our customers want! Or you can come to the shop by yourself ! ᕦ (ò_óˇ) ᕤ '

He read that and let out a slight sigh. So it seemed... He typed again.

'Then,I'll go to the shop(´ ▽ `)'

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kind reaction and comments. Here is the Chapter 2.

"I’m back," said Sakata Gintoki after shutting the wooden door. His feet shook off his black boots, his hand moved to stroke the silver hair while yawning.

"Welcome back Gin-san" said Shinpachi, who was cleaning up in the corridor and turned to him. He gave the boy a gentle hum.

"How's he?" asked Shinpachi. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the other's question.

"What do you mean by that, Shinpachi-kun?"

"Gin-san,I’ve already known that you went out to visit Hijikata-san, it seems like he has been out of the hospital for a week now right? "

Even if he left without saying anything, these youngsters still knew who he was going to look for. When I became aware of this, it kind of embarrassed me.

Aw Gin-san passed the age when friends asked about love and would feel embarrassed.

"Well, when he gets out of the hospital, that guy works like there is no more tomorrow. Apart from being addicted to cigarettes, He must be addicted to paperwork too, I guess.” he said in a smooth voice, slightly annoyed.

"It isn’t strange. After being admitted to the hospital for several days, there might be many backlog."

"Gin-chan is back?" Said Kagura, who was sitting with Sadaharu as they entered the room. The fluffy giant dog barked softly once like greeting two other masters.

"You went to visit Toshi, right? How is he doing? "

Hey, why do these kids know all the stuff? Are we being together too much Or now our brains are fused into one?

"He is fine, work like crazy as usual," he replied shortly before sitting down on the chair, the young girl laughed in amusement.

"Being diligent like this is good. Because he has to feed the unemployed Gin-chan! ” This time, Shinpachi turned to laugh as well.

"That's right, the broken account of our shop. Compared to your husband, it is different and reliable.” 

When the word 'husband' is up in the conversation, his face feels a little hotter as he pick up the jump to read.

Yes, he and that mayora are now married. Even if it is a secret marriage Well, the kind of story that two middle-aged men get married. Who would want to know it? 

As people like us, not some of the stars that journalists were following in every footstep, no one would care actually.

Thinking back to the time that bastard asked him to marry.

Damn it, the feeling is extremely tickling. 

They had been together for a while since he came back from Yoshiwara. He still remembers the expression of Hijikata staying by his bedside. The black eyebrows that frowned tightly. Tired dark blue eyes staring at me worrying.

  
  
  


' _Yorozuya'_

_'Oh Ogushi-kun,' he said when he saw the tax thief’s face._

_'Dammit, you look all messed up but still have power to ask for another kick. You want to get beaten again?! 'Hijikata made an annoying face and held his hand into a fist._

_'Hey, I just wake up. Are you gonna hit an injured person in the hospital? Someone call the police!'_

_'WelI, I am the police. Sometimes,an idiot like you has to be hit to learn'_

_'Thank you for your caring officer but I had been worse than this.' When he finished suddenly Hijikata was silent. Come on what with such a serious face. Normally, you have to continue shouting and barking, right? Or have you forgotten the script?_

_‘Ah, Is Hijikata-kun still online. Hey’ Gintoki called and poked his finger to the V-bangs covered down so that he can't see the vice commander's face. Then Hijikata moved and held his hand. His blue eyes turned and stared at me with many expressions appearing in it, which he never saw before._

_  
  
_

_'You're just like this. When I was in trouble, you jumped in to help, but when you guys were in trouble, why didn't you call us for help?'_

_'Well, Yoshiwara is an independent area. Shinsengumi don’t have power or anything to do with it, getting involved will get more trouble,right?' he said honestly._

_At Yoshiwara, there are rules governing themselves. If the Shinsengumi comes in as well, it will definitely get everything worse. Immediately, that hands held tightened, The red eyes turned to meet the blue one._

_'Then I will go as Hijikata Toshirou, not Shinsengumi.' Hijikata said with a clear and steady voice. Gintoki blinked slightly in confusion before laughing out a little._

_'Oh, what's your mood today, Hijikata-kun? Also, I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me. '_

_'You didn't see your state at that time, not just you, those kids too.'_

_Why would he not know. Multiple bones fracture along with muscle aches from both tearing and work overload. His consciousness faded from losing a lot of blood, but still stood up by the surging hormones in body. Kagura and Shinpachi themselves were injured too. But even with a serious wound, it came at the cost of victory and freedom of the people of Yoshiwara. It is more than worth it._

_'Anyway, it's not about you, right? Are you my mother? We don't have such a relationship that we have to worry about each other like that, isn't it? '_

_'If you need some kind of relationship... then how about you go out with me?'_

_After hearing that kind of confession,the red eyes blinked rapidly. Reviewing what he just heard last moment again and again in his head._

_' Can you say it again?, Hijikata-kun. Just a moment ago Gin-san misheard you somehow. '_

_'You perm head. Have you been injured and shocked to your ears?'_

_'Aw It could be that way! My skull was squeezed. My brain might be broken-'_

_And then at that moment, his lip were shut by Hijikata._

_Feeling the moist tongue that licked the front of his lip as if asking for permission to go inside._

_His face felt all hot before slightly opening his lip and that tongue swept in, the taste of the kiss was bitter, just like the cigarette, he closed his eyes and kissed back. His hand moved to support the injured man’s face, stroking the soft wavy silver-hair._

_Even though he was addicted to sweet things,the kiss from Hijikata, he doesn't hate it._

_'Go out with me. as my lover from now on, Gintoki,' said Hijikata as he left the kiss. The serious expression of Shinsengumi's demon vice chief, the face that is so popular among the young ladies asked someone like him._

_In the end, he nodded lightly._

  
  
  


Hmm… and then after that we secretly dated.

Of course, it really cannot be secreted… because Yamazaki managed to come across when we were about to make out in Hijikata's office.

Well,after two men with a lot of experience in the world were dating, it must have had some kinkly sex times.

In the beginning, he was the one who started it. Well, people like Hijikata who think too much of everything, if not for him to poke open for our sexual life, even for 10 or 20 years don't expect for that Mayora to open up the world for his little Toshiro, but in the end, Guess he teased him a little too much? 

He was about to on top and then was pushed down onto the tatami mat, Hijikata was biting and marking him like a starveling dog. And who would have thought that anal sex could be this good if getting hit in the good spot. 

However, at the end of that day, his mood suddenly shrank because Jimmy pushed the door open without knocking. It was a real disaster that Gin-san wanted to put his own head to the stake, drenched with blood because even Okita was known about it.

You can say that it was hot news in Shinsengumi for a while…

The problem is ,if this mayonnaise bastard was in a bad mood and bullied his subordinate because of the accumulated stress or lack of cigarettes, then he will get the call. As if summoning Gin-san to counter the vice demon is the ultimate card to save the good day of Shinsengumi. 

Waste of working time without getting any money back and making his kids get suspicious about his relationship with Hijikata because he was called to the Shinsengumi so often. Despite that,eventually,they know because they happened to come across when he and Hijikata were kissing in the hallway of the store,he almost gave his own head to Sadaharu to eat up. At that time, the children said that they will go to Shinpachi's house. Then Gin-san became lonely and that guy appeared. Who knew that Kagura had forgotten things and came back to the shop to get it? Oh, it's embarrassing.

Then later he asked him to marry. Damn, that guy asked him to marry at our favorite stalls. The low-grade location, the emotional scene was almost negative… But in the end,with serious blue eyes and redness of that face, my heart kept racing with happiness inside. He accepted the proposal.

But even if they were married, they still use their last names. To change it to Hijikata Gintoki sounds kinda tickling.

  
  
  
  
  


"What have you been up to recently? I went to update our account book and saw a lot of money come in. I thought someone had transferred it to the wrong account. ”Shinpachi asked, excitedly. 

"It is a job about sneaking in and mingling with the criminals just like that" 

The money that he received from Mimawarigumi was enough to pay the rent including the debt. At the end of the day, even he changed sides to help Hijikata. Sasaki was still paying the full wages. Spread money like sprinkling paper. It was really enviable.

“Ah, Gin-chan,I forgot to tell you. Someone sent you a message! "That made him look up from the jump in hand.

"Hah !!? What? Who sent it? And you shouldn’t take other people’s things! "

"Why can’t I keep it? Gin-chan don't use it anyway "Kagura held the phone in her little hands tightly, and also puffed up her mouth until the face was round.

"I tried to stop her, but Kagura-chan didn’t listen" Shinpachi laughed dryly, he only let out a sigh.

"Okay. Just drop it, what about the messages? Let me see. "He beckoned to get the phone. Kagura, who was reluctant at first, finally gave him the phone.

"This person's name is Sabu-chan! He said he will come to our shop soon. We will finally have a job to do! "

Sabu-chan… squeezed the phone tightly and suddenly I felt a headache coming up.

You again!

Should I throw it away? Anyway, this is my house. The phone probably won't grow out of the window like that time.

Not wasting time, He threw the phone on the floor, and then hit it again with a wooden sword until it shattered.

“No!!! My phone is completely broken !! Gin-chan, you idiot! "

"Gin-san! I just cleaned it up… Don't create more trash !!!!"

The two children turned to mourn. As for him, he went back to the chair and put his feet on the table comfortably. It felt good that there was no trembling sound anywhere in the store, but at that time another sound was heard instead

The doorbell sound

"Yes. Coming." Shinpachi walked out to receive guests as usual.

  
  


“It's harder to find than I thought, I didn't expect it to be just a small shop like this.” 

The silver-haired samurai who was once comfortable sitting, almost falling from his chair.

  
  


This time, not a phone but Sasaki himself appeared.

  
  


TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Chapter 3 and Happy New year!

"Chocolate sundae,please ”The gray haired man said to the young waitress before lowering his eyes and starting to press something on his phone.

“And you,sir?”

"Same old chocolate parfait,please" He ordered his favorite parfait without wasting time looking at the menu.  In the end, the waitress smiled and walked away. Left only him and that person across the small table.

Sasaki Isaburo the commander of Mimawarigumi

If you wanna ask why Gin-san is sitting with this high-class police who is a real phone addict in his favorite parfait shop. 

Well then start with the flashback.

  
  


1 hour ago.

"Gin-chan, have you done something bad lately? The police is here in our house. Have a son like you. My life has shortened day by day! ”Kagura shook his body vigorously,the silver head shaked forward and backward, terrifyingly.

"Stop it! I am a good citizen. The police are the one robbing our tax remember!?" He shouted, putting his hand over the girl's head.

"Ah..." Shinpachi walked in to serve the tea with a worried expression. 

Hey, you think I did something wrong too, right? These youngsters..!

"I didn't come to arrest Sakata-san today. But for hire,instead ” said the police in white uniforms without taking his eyes off the phone.

"Ah, so it is about the job" Shinpachi made a relieved expression. As for Kagura, who heard the word "hire", she seemed to be happy. 

"The last work,you really helped out a lot, Sakata-san..." Gray eyes left the phone and met him quietly. Say something like that, I don't really know if it's a compliment or being sarcastic.

"Ah,I almost forgot. I hope you guys like this," Sasaki said, picking up a golden pearl-patterned paper bag and handing it to Shinpachi. The aura of the expensive things in his hands made his hands start to tremble. Walking back and sitting next to each other then opening the luxurious bag, the wrapping paper alone looked already costly,however ,the thing inside looked even more expensive.

"Gin-san. This dessert comes from a famous sweet shop in Kyoto and it is very expensive." Shinpachi whispered to him

"I can know that by just look at it,Patsuan"

The three of them began to take the snacks into their mouths. Then three pairs of eyes sparkled.

"Gin-chan, Uwa, it feels like it's melting in my mouth," said the girl, holding her cheeks and rolling around on the sofa. Followed by Shinpachi who has tears flowing behind the glasses.

"I have never eaten a dessert that is this delicious."

As for him? Needless to say, the dessert is delicious as if it fell from heaven, who would waste time saying such a thing when you need a mouth to eat it? He quickly took out another dessert from the box and put it into his mouth again.

As soon as the two children realized, they turned around and vie for some snacks. In less than 1 minute, the sweet in the box disappeared as if they had never existed.

"Are you starving that much?" Sasaki said, as the snacks he brought were quickly eaten. 

The Yorozuya moved back and sat. All three expressions were as if they had been through a cruel war. 

Sweets are really delicious. As when they run out, it feels like they want to eat it again… But they don’t have that much money to waste in the first place. So forget about buying it!

"And what do you want to hire us for?" In the end, he chose to focus on work instead.

"I want to buy some sweet for Nobume-san, and you seems to know things well around this district"

Immediately, the light colored eyes turned and stared at him again. 

"So I came to borrow Sakata-san to guide me around for a bit. Just two of us."

To go to dessert shops alone with this guy… thinking of it made his eyebrows twitching.

"Huh, what?? why don't you just go search it in Gxxgle?!" he screamed out, Sasaki was undaunted, his hand began to press typing on the phone again.

"Ask local people, it would be better than searching by myself after all. Plus, Sakata-san also seems to like desserts, I can buy you some too. Considered as a recommended wage for each shop. "

At the end of the word, he took the job almost immediately.

Because of that, he and the white-clothed policeman wandered around various sweet shops in the Kabuki district.

He smiled widely as if he had received unlimited free snack cards for all the stores. He happily put the ice cream into his mouth.

The free stuff is really good!

After eating, he glanced at the older man. Sasaki had continued pressing his cell phone since we were at the Dango shop. Why is this man so addicted to this thing actually? Well I don’t really care anyway. He turned his eyes to the parfait again then, immediately the phone was set up to his direction and a camera taking sound followed.

"Did you shoot something again?" He asked curiously, as this guy also picked up the phone and took a photo at the previous shop. But his hand continued to scoop the parfait Sasaki turned to look at him slightly, setting down the phone in hand.

"When one eats snacks, don't they have to take pictures first?" I don't know, If i imagined it or not, but his face seems like he is having fun. He sighed a little,even this guy has a softie side hm? Well girls love to take pictures of snacks before eating and post it on social media, right?

"Oh, do as you like then" Sasaki didn't say anything back, holding the spoon, starting to eat the ice cream on the table, but his eyes still staring at the phone.

Sasaki Isaburo, who is known for being a genius in all aspects. In addition, there are many crime cases solved by this man. If asked how I know it. well, it is on the TV, it came out to interrupt the dramas that I was watching. Sometimes it appeared before the weather forecast program started. The last part is really annoying. But the person who doesn't like this guy the most is probably Hijikata.

Recalling back then, after that Mayonnaise knew about him working for Sasaki at that time, He warned him not to associate with the Mimawarigumi.

Thinking about the expression on his face at that time. It seems like the hatred to the elder Sasaki is a real one.

All the police things, the white police, the black police scramble for their reputation in Bakufu. However, work is work. Our Odd job doesn't choose the employer or kind of the work. If anyone wants to hire us, we will get the job done. That’s it.

But then when he saw that guy making a face like that, he replied, 'Hey. Don’t make a face like you just eat expired mayonnaise. I won’t accept any job from them if it relates to your tax-thief job. Satisfy now?'

As for now. This has nothing to do with the police's job,right?.

I guess it will be alright.

  
  
  


.

.

"Vice commander,This is the last report, ”said Tetsu, placing a pile of papers on his desk. He nodded, then waved his hand saying that he could get out.

The paper works that had accumulated for several weeks are about to be finished. His hand took out a new cigarette and fired it up.

The gray smoke floated in the office of the vice chief of the Shinsengumi. Sharp eyes turned to look at the papers and brush lying beside the ink tray, and frowned. He had kept himself working and working in the office since leaving the hospital. The fact that there is so many paperwork in this size is because usually he is the one who did it. And because of that, he almost didn't have time to go out and meet that guy…

Somehow that was the thing that frustrated him the most.

But this past morning, it was the first time in several days that they had met each other. 

The curly silver hair and red eyes. That annoying smile that he missed so much. 

At that time, he was probably in the most frustrated stage, at the level of throwing his subordinates out of the room. Probably because of lack of sleep for many days. 

_'Ogushi-kun, are you still alive?' Hearing the voice of the person who had not seen for days, he suddenly turned._

_'Yorozuya, what are you doing here?' Gintoki slowly approached and sat down beside him. The back leaned on his shoulder. Silver hair snuggled on his cheek._

_'I get a call from your subordinate, Call for special services like this, give Gin-san some bills,would you? 'Gintoki said as he raised his hand and stroked his silver hair._

_'Those guys again ...' His fingers moved, gently pushing the bridge of the nose. Well, really, he had known for a while that when he got upset, those guys would secretly call Gintoki to come to Shinsengumi. He doesn’t know who was the first one doing such thing, but it cannot be denied that after the owner of Odd job plus his lover came to him, he was often feeling better._

_Immediately, the figure that had been throwing away his body weight to his back suddenly moved, the rough hand from the years of using the sword on the battlefield stroked his face to the underbelly of the eye that was now probably black._

_'Have you ever slept? At the rate,you'd be in the hospital again.’ the silver-haired man said in a rare serious voice, then that hand moved, pulling his cheek. He held that clumsy hand so that he would not be able to move it._

_‘Am I look that bad?'_

_'Well, Gin-san opened the door. At first I thought you were a mayora sorry ass corpse. Take care of yourself for a bit would you. I don't want to be a widow yet.’_

_After said that, the silver-haired samurai's head leaned over to look at the papers on the table, his red eyes staring at the letters on it, and frowned._

_'What are these? Too many difficult Kanji things. How can you sit and do it all this time? And this thing,what the hell is this case? Have they been making strange drugs lately? —'_

_Nonsense outcry poured out non-stop. But it can make him who was annoyed all day smile. He made a hum in response, but at this moment his brain seemed to be inactive and the image in front of him began to blur. He hasn't slept for days now, it must have hit the limit. Suddenly, the view suddenly changed. His head was pulled into a soft lap. The dark eyes glanced up. Saw the smile adorned on the face of the former Shiroyasha. His hand stroked his head. Spreading the V-shaped bang gently._

_'Gin-san will lend you a lap for a while. Be a good boy and get some sleep.' That gentle voice, which was rare from Gintoki's mouth, made him feel his heart pounding. Now he realized all these days it seemed like he missed this guy more than he thought._

_'Gintoki ...' he raised his hand, pulled the silver-haired samurai to come close and kissed him faintly. The sweet kiss from his mouth was something he missed as well. After a while, His consciousness shut out._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_He woke up again, almost half a day past. He turned to look at the person he was using as a pillow. Gintoki was reading the latest Jump. There were also tea and snacks prepared next to him. When moving a lot ,Yorozuya realized that he was awake. Red eyes looked down at him._

_'Good morning, Mr.officer,you slept too long. My legs is about to killing me.'_

_'Well, sorry.' He pushed himself up and yawned a little. He felt a little clearer but still didn't get enough sleep._

_'Then I will go back now.' Gintoki stood up, put Jump into his white kimono._

_'Well, I will see you out'_

_  
  
  
_

_After that, he walked out to send him back. The cigarette was picked up and smoked as usual. Immediately being stolen from the mouth_

_'Oi Yorozuya,' he called the other party frustrated. The silver-haired man tore a wide smile, having his fun._

_'You just woke up and started to smoke again. So diligent as a secondhand smoke machine. Hm. '_

_'That's mine, give it back -' He didn't finish the sentence and was interrupted by the smoke pouring to his face. The image of Gintoki smoking, which he had recently smoked a while ago, had him a slightly pause._

_'Let you know what secondhand smoke feels like,' said Gintoki. Laughing out loud before dropping the cigarette on the floor._

_His fingers touched between his eyebrows a few times before smiling once more._

_'Don't force yourself too much, Mr.Officer'_

That was the last word before that guy went back.

Having been married for all this year, he still felt his heart pounding in a simple thing like this, he raised his hand to pat his face before turning to do the work again.

That idiot.

Even if you say ‘don’t force yourself too much’ , I still want to complete all these tasks as fast as possible and go back to you. 

  
  


At that instant, his phone rang. Blue eyes swept over, and then he had to furrow his eyebrows tightly.   
  


_A message from Sabu-chan has been sent to you._

_TBC._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Chapter 4! Thank for all kind comment and kudos! And I split the part out so it is extended to 5 Chapter in total. Have fun!

  
A message from Sabu-chan has been sent to you.

  
  
  


Sabu-chan… If he remembered correctly, that's the name Sasaki Isaburo saved his phone number on his phone. Did he forget to delete it? And didn't he cut that phone into pieces?

Just thinking about it, the feeling of frustration is unbearable. 

He clenched the phone in his hand so that the veins on the back of his hand bulged up before folding the phone off, not even thinking of pressing to read the message. But the phone shook again. 

This time it was a call. 

Yamazaki's name appears on the screen. That made the vice chief slightly raise his eyebrows. Thinking that he had ordered Yamazaki to go after something or not but I couldn't think of anything. Finally, he answered the call.

"Yamazaki?"

"Vice Chief! Just a moment ago, I saw Danna walking around Kabuki district with that Mimawarigumi commander! ” Yamazaki said in a worried voice. Although the signal on the other side was not very good, he was able to hear the message clearly. He immediately got up.

"What did you just say, Yamazaki ?! Where are they now? ” He asked in a frantic voice.

What does Sasaki plan to do? And why did that perm head go around with that guy? After thinking about it, he turned to pick up the sword. Two legs stepped out of the room and went straight to the Shinsengumi front door. Suddenly the sound at the end of the line was like a scramble going on.

"Hijikata-san. Hijikata-san. They seem to eat Dango together. Danna is smiling sweetly Ah, right now,They go straight to Danna’s favorite parfait shop. Oh, it looks like 'Date'.” A familiar boyish sound comes in the call instead. Damn you,that boy seems to emphasize the word dating intently.

Go to eat Dango together? Smiling sweetly? Dating?

Those words, even though they knew it might be a joke Sougo put it on, it made the vice demon feel strange in his heart.

The feeling of jealousy that occurs as the other one is Sasaki Isaburo, this feeling is even more intense than it should have been. 

He shook his head, shaking off his thoughts. He doesn't like this feeling at all.

"Sougo, what’s really happening there?" He asked, but the boy still played around like before.

"Ah, They walked in that place together ... I mean parfait shop," Sougo’s voice spoke plainly. It didn't seem like he intended to answer his previous question at all.

"Hey, answer my question" he shouted out, feeling his patience run out.

"You want to know what happened? Hijikata-san, a cat, if someone feeds it, it sometimes becomes attached with that person. If the owner does not take care of it well enough. Be careful, the cat will run away. ”

No need to explain, I know who the cat he was referring to.

"Hijikata go die on the documents in the office with your broken heart."That damn boy said and laughed 

"Sougo!" Suddenly a dry laugh of Yamazaki's sound call from the line

"Calm down, Vice chief, don't think too much. Okita-san was joking. I'll go ahead and see if Danna is fine. If there is any progress, I will call again. ” When the call was over, it was cut off almost immediately. Dark eyes stared at the phone screen.

So what's going on exactly?

At that moment, a message notification rang again. What exactly does Sasaki intend to do? 

This time, he really couldn't guess the purpose of that man. Finally, pressed to look in the message that was sent.

_From Sabu-chan_

_Gin-tan is my personal guide today for going around the Kabuki district (о´∀`о)._

_He seems to like dessert very much. When I said that I would treat a snack, he agreed to come out with me easily._

[ ](https://www.picz.in.th/image/liKTj8)

That sweet addicted bastard !! 

Just free dessert can lure you to follow other people out like that, huh? 

He started running from the Shinsengumi along the main street while continuing to check other messages. Most of them were photos of Yorozuya eating some snacks with a happy face, along with an annoying message making him clench his fist want to punch the one who was clinging to his lover. Then he read the last message.

  
  
  


_From Sabu-chan_

_Seems like He really likes this parfait shop. He doesn’t speak much, just eats and eats, not stopping.( ´ ▽ ` )_

Of course because that is his favorite one damn it should be me going with him not you,

_I thought that the legendary Shiroyasha would be a more frightening beast.(*´Д｀*)_

_Now, it's like a tiger gets its nails removed. Remaining a big cat who likes to eat sweets.( ˘ω˘ )_

[ ](https://www.picz.in.th/image/liKtvR)

  
  
  


He looked at the pictures that attached along, and his brows twitched. 

This does not just look like a date, but it is a real date. And Sasaki knows that Yorozuya is Shiroyasha?

Is he already known or has he investigated Gintoki's past? 

Why would he be interested anyway? Or Sasaki knows about him and Gintoki married?

Many questions were running around his head then a new mail was sent. He hurriedly pressed to look at the message.

  
  
  


_From Sabu-chan_

_Could you reply to my mail?.I become lonely, you know? And When I'm lonely, it's scary._

_Well Gin-tan is going to the bathroom right now. Maybe I could accidentally put something into Gin-tan’s drink._

[ ](https://www.picz.in.th/image/liKKUu)

He tried to zoom in on the package containing the white powder. In the picture it appears deliberately cut off the label of what is being poured into the glass.

Probably not some weird drugs or some kind of sleeping pill, right?

The possibility of a terrible doom to happen to the silver-haired samurai darted into his head, causing his legs to move faster, bringing his body to the parfait’s storefront without realizing it. 

  
Heavy sweat came from running on a hot, blazing day. 

He ran past Yamazaki and Sougo, who was peeking through the windows of the store, towards the entrance. 

One glance, he saw perm silver hair as his hand held the glass in the picture and about to lift it up to drink

"Gintoki! Don't drink that water! "

He shouted and hurriedly brushed the glass off the other hand. The sound of a broken glass called the eyes of the whole shop to turn and gossip, but he didn't care. What he was interested in was the man in front of him. Its red eyes turned in shock at him.

"Hello, Hijikata-san. Your face doesn't look good. Won't you come and sit with us?” said Sasaki, who was sitting across. The gray eyes just look calmly not like someone who just sends many annoying messages.

"It seems like Mimawarigumi doesn't have any work to do until going out to find some snacks reaching far to the Kabuki district."

Hijikata said in a mocking tone. Light-colored eyebrows raised a little. His hand held up on the table. Leaving the phone in his pocket.

" It would be better to say that we have a high-class team with many talents. We can finish the job quickly."

The gray haired man, despite being stared at with a bloody gaze, said in a simple voice, as Hijikata is in heavy sweat because running from Shinsengumi to Kabuki district in such weather.

"Ah... Hijikata-kun. Did you get the job done early? It’s unexpected!” The red eyes peeled left and right. His attitude was so dubious that he could not help but have to investigate him a little.

"I'm the one who has to ask how come you go around with this guy," he asked in a furious voice as he pulled the other person's wrist up from the chair.

"H..Haha! Ogushi-kun! Don’t be mad. It is just a work..! " said with such a suspicious tone. At that moment, Sougo’s words began to run in his head.

'If the owner does not take care of it well enough. Be careful, the cat will run away.'

That made him hold that wrist up and pull the other one closer.

"What kind of work do you have to sit and eat dessert with this guy here? Didn’t I tell you not to mess with this guy? And seriously just for dessert can lure you out here!”He scolded. Gintoki laughed dryly.

"It isn’t like that you damn Mayora! I’m not being lured out because of dessert! Don’t make Gin-san look bad! I just accepted a job to recommend dessert shops. Free snacks will be treated as a payment of wages! And what about you came and destroyed the things. All people are staring!"

When talking about the destroyed thing,that water in the glass. He glanced at Sasaki. He remained still, which was a bit distrustful. He turned and took hold of the two shoulders of the silver-haired samurai in a worried face.

"That water. You haven't drunk it yet, right? No, it might be secretly in other things as well. ”He then rubbed around Gintoki's body, took the pulse, put his hand on his forehead. Looked and found nothing unusual. That gave him a light sigh of relief.

"What are you doing? Oh, Or Ogushi-kun just likes to play in public. You should have told me.” Gintoki giggle with naughty smile that make him blushing

"Idiots! It’s not like that. Look, in that water, Sasaki put ... "

"Oh, do you mean this?" Sasaki, who had been quiet for a long time, interrupted. In his hand, a package of white powder came up. Looking closely, the package's label was clearly written:

  
  
  


SUGAR

  
  
  


"Sugar ?!"

"Yes, sugar, you can take it to check, Mr. Vice Chief," he said, and threw it to him. When looking closely How you look at it, this powder has just normal sugar. Knowing this fact, being playing with his nerves. He grabs hard until the sugar pack almost crushed his hand.

"Yes, I just taught him that. Let the noble people know the difficulty of my life. By putting sugar in water, put it all in one pack. The sweetness level will be great and delicious."Gintoki turned to him and added a thumbs up to the drink menu that he offered.

"It's a very strange drink, Sakata-san. Oh Hijikata-san earlier, what did you think of? " the gray eyes gleaming in a good mood. He is really getting on my nerves.

"Damn You ..."

“Or you think I will drug Sakata-san? Oh, I can understand it. Lately, the Shinsengumi has been accepting a lot of these types of cases. And it looks like you probably ran straight here after seeing the message, right? You worried about him that much. How sweet of you,Hijikata-san"

Sasaki raised a hand on his chin, eyes looking as if he had reached a conclusion. Yorozuya turned to look at them in confuse. However ,Hijikata didn't want to explain. If this guy knows he's been deceived like this, he'll definitely be teased for a week at least.

"Who knows what someone like you will do?" Hijikata said in an annoying voice.

"Don't look at the world as pessimistic. Also, if I think about dropping drugs, then in the parfait shop, isn't it too difficult? It would be easier to do it at the Yorozuya shop,”

Sasaki said, as if he were talking about today's weather, but the message made him unconsciously touch his sword on his waist.

"Oh, I didn't know what you guys were talking about But am I a victim here? Don't talk like you're going to do bad things in my house. I have kids to take care of, you know?!” Yorozuya said in a deep voice with a darker expression. But the police in white uniforms didn't seem to care much.

“Sakata-san,let’s consider today's work is enough for now. "

"Hey, but I still have a shop that I want to eat— I mean recommend.” In the first half of that sentence, Hijikata suddenly turned to look at the person next to him, of course the sweet addict cat didn’t pay any attention to his fierce eyes.

"Today we have enough, thank you for your collaboration,Sakata-san. Right now, your husband over there is already jealous. "

After saying that, the commander of Mimawarigumi got up and walked out then stopping in front of them. Hand took out a pile of money and handed it to Gintoki.

"As for the money, this is considered as a bonus that makes me watching some good stuff today "

Sasaki said as he glanced at Hijikata's furry face. Gintoki's hand moved forward, preparing to accept the money swiftly, but Hijikata's hand moved faster and brushed Sasaki's hand. Some ten thousand yen bills fell to the ground. Yorozuya cried out, but he didn't care.

A gray eye stared at him, still, not surprised or offended by such manner. Sasaki moved away, not thinking of collecting the fallen money. The moment he passed He say something just loud enough that only the two of them could hear.

"If you are jealous that much. Why don’t you just lock him up in your room? Just suggested." He turned and looked at the older man. The hand that gripped the sword harder and harder. The gray eyes saw it and then turned towards the silver haired samurai.

"Sakata-san,next time I will bring some snacks. Let’s eat together again" as if pouring oil into the fire.

"Oh. I will be waiting for that." Then put the tinder over again.

His hand took out the handcuffs, pulled out the wrist of that oblivious person, and grabbed and locked them.

"Hey, why are you using handcuffs on me and where are you going? Hijikata!" In front of the store, there was a dryly smiling Yamazaki with the police car.

" Chief Okita ordered me to prepare the car for you." He didn't say anything, just opened the back door and pushed Yorozuya in it,and him followed. Yamazaki sensibly ran to the driver's seat. Then driving the car back to Shinsengumi.

Sasaki Isaburo look at the moving police car until it is gone.

He picked up the phone and create a message again. 

He didn't expect the Shinsengumi Demon vice Chief to be provoked this easily. But, he would not be able to say that he had found the other's weaknesses because he himself saw Sakata's skills in action. Including the rumors of the past ,Shiroyasha, a demon that slashed the enemy on the battlefield until the body was full of enemy blood.

In the end, it was a marriage between a devil and a white beast. But it seems that when they are together, these two monsters are just like a possessive police dog and a freely stray cat.

Thinking about this, the car from Mimawarigumi has arrived. 

Today, the investigation has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is Hijigin sexy time! Thank for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain senxual contents. Please check out the tags that was added before reading.

  
Finally, The police car stopped in front of the Shinsengumi entrance.

Yamazaki, who had been driving uncomfortably for a long time, sighs heavily. Along the way, he had to sit and listen to the outcry from Danna, but the one who got shouted at like Hijikata-san didn’t respond at all. He just sat beside him with a frowning face,holding handcuffed wrists, motionless.

Like the calm before the storm.

The screen of the Vice commander of Shinsengumi who dragged the Yorozuya owner into his room right after getting out of the car,sent shivers down their spine. They look over and sigh don’t knowing who stepped on that tail twitching the jealous glands of their demon chief, however now everyone is aware in unison.

Today, 

Do not walk into that area. Otherwise, The one will certainly be punished by seppuku.

  
  


.

.

The silver-haired samurai was pushed into the inner chamber. The clash of the wall and the flesh sounded terrifying, but it made them excited as well. The hand that was locked in handcuffs was pinned by one of Vice Demon's hands, above the messy silver hair caged his body against the thin wall. That red eyes turned to look at him like a cat that began to upset.

"Hey, what are you so mad about today? You V-bang—Ugh… "

The insults were shut by Demon vice’s lip. The hot tongue moved in and took out the sweet flavor that remained inside.

Thinking about the person who Gintoki was going with for almost half of the day, it made him become more frustrated.

His tongue turned to lick the soft lip, biting it lightly and steadily before strength on it harder. Crushing both the body and the lip roughly.

He pressed kisses over and over for a long time, vying for the rhythm of breathing until the other protested in a low moan. When the kiss was withdrawn, the lip was brightly red. Gintoki was breathless with a sudden, heavy kiss.

The other hand, which was free, slowly loosened the purple obi, the white outer kimono slightly fell onto the tatami floor. Part of it was held on the left side where an arm was still on.

The inner black cloth that looked a little too small for his body.   


When the zip is lowered, it reveals a tight white chest with well-arranged muscles. Rough hands touch the furrows of warm beautiful muscles and tracing the scars. His tongue licked along the nape of his neck, down to the chest. Biting down on that white slope before using the tongue lick on the pink nipple. Sucking and pulling it. Bullying the man who stuck between the wall and his body. Gintoki started to tremble.

The panting sound grew heavier with a low moan. He left the nipple which now turned slightly red and kissed the other lightly.

"Hijikata..."

Red eyes reflecting his face with the red lips, gasping for breath. Causing the lump in the chest to flutter. The blood in his body seemed to flow to the lower part that became more tight and uncomfortable. 

"Ah ...um, H..ey..don't bite too hard. It will leave marks” said the other, in a slightly hoarse voice from the previous kiss.   


Hearing this,Hijikata moved to lick that chest then bite down on the nipple lightly. Dark blue eyes stared up at Yorozuya's face before biting harder. Gintoki's body trembled once more and moaned out. The red eyes turned at him in fury then closed them tightly as his hand picked and pulled with another sensitive nipple. Sucking and playing on both nipples again and again. The foreplay made the temperature get higher. The white demon's face blushing red turned slightly downwards. Biting on his lips to hold the filthy sound. 

The sound of Hijikata sucking and eating his chest is so erotic and embarrassing. As the biting gets harder again The moan slips out in a high pinch as sweat runs down on Gintoki’s face. 

The firm chest that moved with the rhythm of breathing heavily seemed to pull the nipple to be more bullied. The red eyes started to teary wet from too much sensation.

He withdrew from the chest and gave his love a light kiss. Kissing away the tears that flow out from the beautiful red eyes.

  
  


Even if he wants to punish this cat for going out with other people and making him so worried, He still doesn't have a heart to hurt him. Can only just tease him back a little harder to let him know how upset he is.

Soon, the black pants were laid off at the toe, followed by a strawberry pink boxer. The dick that had been pressed lift up with precum. He moved the figure of the silver-haired samurai face towards the wall. His white buttocks are exposed with raised hip.

He bited on that white lump lightly then sucking onto the inner leg until it becomes so red. His hand grasped on his erected cock, pushed it up and down and pressed lightly on its tip. A moan came out in a high pinch. Do just how Gintoki likes it. Now the dick is fully hard against his hand with the precum wetting on his fingers. As Gintoki breathed heavier, he knew he was about to come, so he lifted his hand and left it like that. 

Gintoki turned around and looked at him in such face. 

The face of the bullied cat grew more aggressive. 

Then he put his wet finger front to that fury cat’s mouth.

"Lick"

He said briefly. Gintoki glanced at him with a reddish face, but then twitched a naughty smile opening his mouth. 

His wet tongue slowly licked his fingers one by one. Sucking the membranes to the end of the joint and swipe in and out like a lollipop. Red eyes turned to linger. The picture enough can make him fully hard. He swallowed dryly in his throat. 

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out from the other's mouth. Wet fingers move to the back hole and slowly insert them. Then the body underneath becomes tense as a foreign thing invades. Starting to add more members expanding the tight path makes it ready for something bigger. The fingers brushed against his prostate,Gintoki moaned again as he thrust his hip toward the fingers, exceeding the pressure on it. 

“Ah..C..Come on.H..Hijikata the foreplay is enough.”

With the heavy pants he said in a small voice. Hijikata then twisted his finger against the prostate. Gintoki tense up bursts out a low moan.

Suddenly, he withdrew his fingers rubbing at Gintoki hard cock instead,whispering to his ears.

“Should I make you beg for it then?” 

“B..Begging!? Really!? Ah..!What's getting into you today!?Uhm..! Did that kid put some Ah! weird drug in your mayonnaise?! Aa!—damn you stop biting when i am talking Hijikata!!“

“So..Don’t you want it?” 

He breathed out hot air to the white neck. His cock lined up against the hole sliding on it while massaging the thing in his hand slowly. Can’t endure the sensation Gintoki finally opens his mouth.

“Of course,Yes,yes I want your dick deep in my ass damn,just..p..please fuck me” The redness creeped down to the back of his neck like a strawberry. Hijikata feels hot up to his face. Damn. Gintoki is sexy even when he is begging. 

“As your wish” He said and thrust in. Gintoki cried out then bit his lip tightly,when the front part shoved in. The vice chief leaned over and kissed the back of his neck that had become soaked in sweat.

"Do not hold the voice. I want to hear your voice, ”he said, licking the back of his ear. Gintoki's body shakes slightly. Letting out a moan .His body stretched forward, pushing all his length in at once.

“Aha-Hiji… Kata-ah… ”Gintoki moaned in a high pitch as he hit the right spot. He starts thrusting. The sound of the clashing of flesh and moaning echo in the office sound embarrassing and clumsy. The black-trimmed red shirt and the retained white kimono moved by the impact from his back, slightly opening the muscles in the back. 

His legs shaken become weak from rough thrust. The handcuffed hand buried his nail against the wall to vent the tingle, making it look like a small scratch on the wall, the hand that had been held up and moved to squeeze the chest. Chasing ,massaging the body reaching to the firm hips.

"Ah ... Gintoki"

In the working office chamber full of cigarette scent mixed with the smell of sweat and come.

The sound of the bodies clashing and panting of the two echoed in the room.

"Hah Yes... Ah harder fuck me harder Toshi..ro ..." 

Hijikata took a deep breath when the other called out his name. Suddenly withdrawn and flipped Shiroyasha's body facing him. The weak shivering leg was carried by the arms that had been well trained. Then thrust in again smoothly, completely at once. Gintoki leans his back against the wall as the black shirt rubs against the underneath skin. 

The handcuffed hand held around Hijikata’s neck, grasping the black Shinsengumi uniform until it was wrinkled.

When changing to this position, it seems that he goes in deeper as Gintoki’s weight crashes on.

He started to move again, staring at the person in front of him. His white face was now reddened and creeped down to the neck. The scarlet eyes were wiped out with tears in lust. The black shirt moved back and front from the force below it, exposing the crest of the red breast and precariously fresh marks. The length upfront is hardened rubbing on the Shinsengumi uniform.

Isn't he too sexy?

His body seemed to stop moving for a while because of the stunning figure of his lovers. He almost came by just watching it.

"H ... hey," the other called him.Suddenly, the inner wall below was contracted as Gintoki moved his body up and down lingerly.

"Mr.Officer...Ah Don’t be a slacker hmm." At that time,the Little Toshiro between his legs is growing bigger and rubbing against the prostate. Gintoki turned his gaze down when he realized the size had changed.

"Oh You turn on by that? Haha you are such a dirty tax thief." The words of the other make him feel all hot with embarrassment.

"It can't be helped, is it?" He exclaimed. Instantly, Gintoki pulled him closer. Those lips whispered in their ears.

"And what if Gin-san called you ‘husband’,will it get even bigger?"

"..."

"..."

"Oi, Hijikata.Your Toshirou junior is bigger again.You dirty little shit."

"It’s not my fault, dammit. You say things like that!" He squeezed his grip on the thigh. Before starting to move again

Little Toshiro, which the size doesn't seem to match its name, slams into the sound of moaning from the person in front of him again. The temperature in the room began to rise with a more intense rhythm. The hand on the thigh moves to the buttocks, squeezes the fresh in the hand, pulls the body down while moving the hips up in a frequency.

"HA ... ah ... I...gonna come A—Hijikata!"

"Gintoki ..." he moved up and kissed him again.   
The arms around his neck were pulled closer. The tip of the nose slides to the silver hairline. The whistling sound of a panting breath slowly softened, the milky white liquid splash out covered the front of the black uniform.He slowly pulled out his cock before supporting Gintoki down to the floor. When both legs touch the ground, Gintoki slightly staggers. The come inside leaking out to his leg dropping onto the tatami. 

The two of them sat down and looked at each other.

“Hijikata-kun” Gintoki said in a long sloppy voice, leaning over his body.

"Hmm," he replied, hugging his face down against a group of silver hairs, his hand hugged his waist. Immediately I could feel the hand that strokes the back of his head.

"Rough sex is good, but the next time no more wall sex! Gin-san back is in pain right now!"

"Hmm. Alright. You too don’t follow people out like that." He mumbled in a small voice.

“Oh so this hot rough kinky sex is because you are jealous,‘Husband’? Me and Sasaki,seriously?!” He started to giggle. Hijikata tightens his hug a little.

“Yes, of course my husband happily goes on eating sweets with my enemy almost half of the day while I am working like crazy. Of course I am fucking jealous.” Hearing that Gintoki scratch his head a little.

“Well Gin-san is not gonna say sorry because it's just the work but you don’t have to worry about useless things like that Oogushi-kun,”

“You struck with me now and that’s it. I’m not leaving you that easily. You are my pocket money after all” Yorozuya said with a naughty smile. But then the weight from behind leaned all over his body. Hijikata is asleep again. That make Gintoki sigh a little that is the consequence of working without sleeping and running around then having a fucking rough sex, Of course.

“Well as a good husband I will lean you my back then,”

And then he just remembered something really important.

With the cold sweat soaked his face. He turned to look at his lover who was sleeping soundly.

He lifted his hands that were still handcuffed in blankness.

Damn you Hijikata you forgot to unlock the handcuffs!!

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That is the end! Not sure if I translate it smoothly or not but thank you for reading, kudos and commenting. Untill next time,we might meet again.


End file.
